


frank and gerard are apples

by yaboibiggiecheese



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crack, Multi, Other, theyre apples and im not sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaboibiggiecheese/pseuds/yaboibiggiecheese
Summary: im sorry





	1. gerd is appel

**Author's Note:**

> -i am not sorry but theyre apples and i just don't even

frank an gerad werer apples aon an appl tree and then they died and then frank and miolk,uy and rayy criedand hey got eaten by pete wentz


	2. frank almost does a ded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> o h

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i m s o r r y

so frank is doing a stupid and almost jumes off da bridge and gerty way is saving his stupid ass and the save him and have buttsecks


	3. getard

so getard goes to da stoar andSees froink tryna buy cotrage cheese then they have buttsecks in th store then security kicked them out


	4. Chapter 4

"Boi" says gerard to froink wen froink accidentally dabs out of compulsive habit. Froink cries when gerard breaks up with him. Froink spins his emo fidget spinner and plays banjo, then promptly dies


	5. boi

gerard spins his fidget spinner with slow vengeance as he kills frank with hhis fidget spinner and he doesn't feel bad because gerard ships waycest not frerard the n gereard dies from fidget spinner overdose


	6. they die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry

gerard dies unfortunately along with his band mcr and frank dies of loneliness


	7. guess what, they dont die this time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO like yeah they prolly die lol

OK so then gerd dies and they have a funral but froink start to cry beacuse they're apples but they can;'t cry so he cri because he can't expres emoshun in this cruel world so he cri. everyone crying so like they eat chicken and forget about gerard because they're apples and have limited brain capasitee


End file.
